


Sunset Heights

by MyEmptyArms (orphan_account)



Series: Sunset Heights [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Nightmares, Post-Sonic Forces, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt is from a friend, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shadow and Sonic saying they love each other is my kink, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyEmptyArms
Summary: Licking his dried lips Sonic whispers out weakly, "I didn't mean to wake you up.""You didn't."The war is over, there's no need for the resistance; Sonic and Shadow finally find the time to talk.





	Sunset Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottingLapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingLapine/gifts).

> I apologize for not being too active, I have been going through a hard time recently and my friend on AO3! RottingLapine had gifted me a wonderful one shot that I have been thirsting for, for a thousand years: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756693 and in return I am giving them this neat one shot!
> 
> The idea was all theirs and I 100% encourage you to check them out! Their writing is amazing.  
Sonic and Shadow both have PTSD and Sega is just full of cowards.  
Custom Hero/Avatar is gender neutral, whatever pronouns you prefer you may use. 
> 
> NSFW Warning  
Both Sonic and Shadow are 18+ years old  
All NSFW I write will be between CONSENTING ADULTS.
> 
> I'm still working on Call you Mine Chapter 11 is in the making; thank you for your patience and thank you for understanding I hope you enjoy this little story!
> 
> Brief Disclaimer:  
Most of this chapter has actual dialogue from the game and some of it is edited as well as some of the fighting sequences. This is not canon is anyway no matter how much I wish it was. The nightmare and panic attack are based off of what I think and how I feel during them so I apologize in advance if it's not relateable. Also, it's a third person perspective but it's focusing mainly on how Sonic is feeling, his mind runs a million miles a second and it's hard for him to focus on one thing for a long time.
> 
> I don't own Sonic Forces, Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow the Hedgehog the game and characters in this one shot belong to SEGA.
> 
> Unhealthy/Toxic Sonadow shippers are all officially canceled and have been slaughtered by my very hands. 💅 ☕ 
> 
> Again I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -EmptyArms.

_"Well, look who's back from the dead," _

The jackel mocks as he raises his clawed hand to his face and pushes the mask he bares slightly upwards adjusting it, _"the little blue saviour." _Sonic shifts to his left slightly, his arm extended infront of Silver.

_"But what's that I smell? You reek of fear, glad to know I left an impression." _Sonic bares his teeth and out of the corner of his eye spares a concerned glance to his downed friend.

_Hang on Silver, we're gonna get out of this mess._

Silver seems to have read his mind by just looking at him; he gives him a determined look followed by a nod then begins to push himself up with his arms, fighting his own physical pain in order to help out his friend. Silver slips up and falls again but he doesn't give up.

Sonic turns his attention back to the threat at hand. 

_"That's not fear, I ran all the way over here," _he snorts with an eyeroll. _"And you haven't left an impression! I don't know anything about you, not even your name." _

If Sonic payed enough attention, he swears he could almost see this guy's non-concealed eye squint in a moment of frustration. Crossing his arms, the jackel replies, _"You may call me Infinite, in the brief moments that remain to you." _

Sonic smirks at Infinite as he extends both his arms out, purposefully allowing himself to be vulnerable to any attack his enemy might throw. _"Great! See, Infinite? Now we're getting to know each other!" _Stepping to his right Sonic mocks the jackel.

_"So, what's your favorite color? Is it blue?"_ Turning on his heel in a half left pivot, he moves infront of Silver to shield him once more in order to protect him from any further danger._ "Do you like long, romantic walks on the beach?"_

Taking a half slide mixed up with a half step forward, he bends the upper half of his torso forward. Sonic then cups his right hand over his ear, _"what's the source of your power?" _Abruptly straightening himself up right he snarks cocky, _"you can skip the first three questions if you'd like." _

Glaring down at him, Infinite cuts any type of distraction Sonic throws at him, unfolding his arms the jackel snaps,_"the source of my power is none of your concern." _

Sonic pauses and narrows his eyes at the jackel before the annoyed expression turns into a once more taunting smirk; _"sorry! But you've just GOT to share the secret of your power with me, I insist!" _

Sonic waste no time charging at him; _"your insistence is futile!" _Infinite snarls which is followed by a flash of red lighting and a sketchy sound he's heard before on multiple occasions. Sonic feels his feet leaving the ground, his body floating and his arms wave and flap about in an attempt to stabilize himself, _"whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_"Sonic! Are you okay?" _He can hear Silver shout from behind but he can't seem to answer. His vision blurs in and out of focus the light is blinding and his eyes can't seem to adjust to save him in time. It's only a split second later that Sonic feels pain flair through his chest and lower body. 

_"Sonic!"_

The crash hurt him a lot more then the kick if he were quite honest. His fall had been broken by the trunk of a tree that didn't stand a chance to the force of gravity and his descent's velocity. His body ragdolls and he flails his arms in an attempt to grab a hold of something to stop himself. Sitting up Sonic huffs turning to Infinite who floats down almost to ground level, his aura menacing as he just hovers there.

_"Still thrashing around, I see, you filthy sewer rat." _Struggling to pick himself up Sonic kneels and leans against his arms and laughs. _"Haven't you seen a hedgehog before?"_

Extending his hand out Sonic taunts Infinite with a 'come here' gesture, _"C'mon, I'll show you my spines!" _

Infinite brings his right hand up to his left in a crushing grip and like nothing throws himself to the hedgehog. Dodging the charge swiftly Sonic's shoes skid and he stumbles trying to regain all his composure and what little strength he has left to survive this fight. Coming too close to the edge of the cliff they were fighting on Sonic sees the destruction below. 

Mystic Ruins was scorched and set ablaze like a midnight bonfire. It isn't a wildfire, Sonic knows this. It was set for the pure intent of destroying the land along with any last hope remaining survivors might have of winning the war. Something about that makes Sonic angry, rightfully so. He doesn't realize he's distracted until he hears the grunting; blinking everything seems to happen in slow motion for him and his mind cannot connect with the pain his body goes through. 

Infinite seizes the opportunity while Sonic is distracted, boosting forward the jackel takes hold of the hedgehog's throat squeezing tightly with both hands and no intentions of letting go. Sonic begins to gasp and cough, he punches at Infinite's hands to loosen his grip.

Kicking his legs frantically Sonic results to clawing at Infinite's hands understanding that punching wouldn't stop this guy, and knowing very well his clawing wasn't doing anything either.

His breathing becomes unevened and panicked as his vision begins to blacken. His coughing becomes harsher and his gasping more out of breath. Kicking his legs harder Sonic manages to land a hard blow on the gem that the jackel bared on his chest. A loud hissing comes from Infinite as he drops Sonic hunching over himself and cradling the gem. 

Sonic falls to the ground pushing himself away from the jackel in a desperate attempt to distance himself from Infinite and regain his breath. 

_"And where, are you going?" _Sonic turns back to Infinite. He's still hunched over in pain but looking up at him and Sonic continues to take deep breaths as he pushes himself up on shakey knees, _"you know I was thinking about stopping by a chilli dog stand and just going to town on it but since you're here I'll guess that will just have to wait," _Sonic pauses for a moment before antagonizing the jackel further.

_"That is, if you can catch me," _without another word and finding his strength through a rush of adreniline; Sonic boost forward towards the cliff he had initially been at the edge of and waste no time jumping. The fall is a euphoria he hadn't experienced in over six months. The feeling of falling and the excitement it bared, knowing he was going to be caught one way or another. Wether it be the ground or some unseen force blessing him with a safe catch.

Bracing his mind and his knees Sonic lands dead on and perfectly on the back of a....snake? 

Briefly he pauses as his mind tries to scramble through filed memories and nothing seems to be coming up. It's just a big blur of red static and blinding lights. Standing perfectly still for as long as he could. Sonic has come to find that this thing isn't breathing, or it's just really, really good at playing dead. He really hopes it isn't the latter but he doesn't get much time to figure out which is which as his back spines stand up in a detection of danger and stick out as a defense mechanism. 

_Infinite, right. _

A duller flash of red mixed with a purplish, pink aura surrounds the jackel. Extend his arms and clenching his fist he speaks, _"you have more fight in you then the rabble." _Infinite focuses on Sonic as he throws his own body in a never ending spiral backwards, Sonic taking the bait boost after him.

_"Let's see how many seconds you last."_

_"Over compensating much there pal? " _Sonic shouts up at him curling into a ball to deliver a homing attack. The first blow hits dead on and it was clear Infinite wasn't expecting it. Landing far from the jackel Sonic boost after him once more, he's got the upper hand now and he isn't going to let that go of it so easily.

_"This is payback time at last!" _Sonic shouts a pre-victorious attitude as he charges into Infinite with another homing attack. Infinite seemed to have readied himself for it but lacked in his actual defense. His confidence soars through the sky, surpasses the stratosphere, and is lost well into space as he braces himself for a third and final blow to the jackel. 

It does seem like everything is going according to plan for him, amping up his homing attack Sonic charges without hesitation and without fear. He expected Infinite to topple over and give up, maybe even weaken the guy enough to knock him out and turn him in.

He wasn't expecting for his attack to be flow blown, caught. Infinite has his entire body in a ball, in his hands. Infinite shoots well up into the sky and in a moment that is too slow for Sonic, he unrolls himself and is left staring at a menacing eye; without hesitation Infinite sends Sonic falling hard, and Sonic is falling too fast for him to catch himself and his back hits the ground hard, _"Well. You've improved since the last time," _dizzy he can hear the jackel start to gloat. 

_"But you still lost this battle, and you will lose this war," _Infinite hovers above his body.

Sonic suddenly sees everything he is experiencing right now is out of body and he is watching it all happening, like he's in some sort of sick and twisted movie. The black that threatens to cloud his own vision grows worse the longer he lays there.

_"As I predicated." _Turning his attention away from Sonic's body Infinite turns to, _him?_ They stare at eachother intensely and Sonic can feel his heart along with his food rations threatening to claw up his throat. Infinite stares at him for a long moment before turning back to his body? His body? And speaks, voice full of disgust and a venomous nature "you're_ not even worth the effort to finish off." _

_This, has already happened? _

Shaking his head Sonic blinks rapidly and tries to move his body but he's stuck, unable to move to help himself or run from this experience. He watches himself struggle to get up only to fall helplessly in pain. He still doesn't give up and continues to push, and push, and push. He can feel the pain all over again but, how?

_This isn't how it happened though...where is Silver? He should have shown up by now. _

Clenching his eyes shut he tries to imagine Silver flying down to him as panicked as he had been that night. Helping Sonic to his feet and bringing him back to the Head Quarters and them both being rushed to the infirmary.

Opening his eyes he blinks rapidly again expecting to see the scenario of that night play out the same way. 

All that seemed for nothing the moment he sees that Silver isn't coming, the cloud of red surrounding both him and the other him is evidence enough and all he can do is watch himself helplessly continue to struggle in a panic. He's already lived through this, why is he back here? His form trembles as he continues to watch in distress, he doesn't understand what's going on. 

_"wake up, wake up, wake up!" _He snaps to himself. He squeezes his eyes shut again and trys to breathe out his panic. 

_This isn't real, none of this is real._

Seemingly out of no where and without good reason a strong wind around him picks up, he doesn't know where it came from he just knows it's there, it's overwhelmingly familiar and it's cold, very cold. He squeezes his eyes tighter in an attempt to block out the noise and shelter himself from any past trauma. 

_You're fine, none of this is real. Get a hold of yourself! _

It's only when the wind becomes to powerful for him to ignore dose he open his eyes.

And in short he deeply regrets doing so, as he is now in a terrifying sea. One he recognized all too well, and judging by the setting; the destroyed city that surrounds him and the storm in the sky, followed by cracks of lightning and booming thunder he can feel terror holding him hostage. His fear seeps into his bones and they lock in place keeping him trapped within his own body and mind.

The roaring in the distance did little to put his already panicking mind at ease.

_This has already happened, this has already happened, this has already happened and you lived! You're alive right now. These memories are long gone this has already happened._

Those words echo through the vast space that is his mind but he can't seem to connect. If this wasn't real how and why was he here? Why is his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it hurts? Why is he shaking? Why does he feel like he's dying?

_Why is he, falling?_

The floating debris he had been standing begins to sink. He doesn't feel the water surround his shoes, but then the water begins to seep through into his socks and he panics. He can't swim, what does he do? What does he do? _What does he do? _He looks around for something, anything to hold onto that is still above the water, something that can give him hope but all he can see is water.

Water, waves, and the source of the roaring.

_Chaos._

There has to be something here that could help him. He had the Chaos Emeralds and his friends last time, where were they now? 

None of this is playing out the way it had in reality, everything was moving too fast and Sonic was afraid he wouldn't be able to catch up. He's already hip deep in water when his body finally compiles with him allowing him to move and finding that strength to move Sonic trashes in the water trying his best to keep himself above it but the more he thrashed and the harder his hands hit the water the faster he sank.

The water is up to his neck and he can feel hope slipping form himself. He's going to die here, in an ocean of despair and sadness all alone.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic puffs his cheeks, clenches his eyes shut as he is submerged into a sea of black. 

He holds his breath until it's too much to handle. He can feel water assaulting his nostrils, his chest and throat becoming painfully tight that they begin to burn, begging him to take in oxygen. Tears prick his eyes and his body forces him to open his mouth and take a breath of air only to choke on rushing water.

His arms trash again as he tries in a desperate vain attempt to swim and kicking his legs to aid in his pitiful attempts. He can see the surface and the light of the sun shining through it's so close but it's still too far for him to reach and Sonic can see his vision fading in and out of focus from the corners of his eyes.

Is this really how he was going to die? Alone and scared? With one last desprate flail of his arms and legs Sonic gives up and gives in. Silently apologizing to all his friends and family Sonic allows his eyes to flutter shut. 

He doesn't open his eyes for a long time, until he realizes that he isn't dying, at least not how he imagined drowning. He feels a hand wrap around his wrist painfully tight. When he does attempt to open his eyes it's weak and slow. 

He can feel the water slip past him as he is forcefully pulled to the surface that was a lot closer then it had initially been. His body is shutting down, his vision continues to be hazy as he tries to gain focus of his situation and surroundings but his body doesn't seem to agree with him. His head is swimming in pain and he catches a glimpse of hateful ruby eyes before his entire vision finally fades out.

Lost in a sightless prison, Sonic can feel his body jolt in a panic trying to wake him up from his distressed state and it seems to work. Throwing his body forward Sonic gasp deeply for air, looking around his bedroom as quickly as possible. 

His chest rises and falls fast, taking a gulp of air Sonic catches his breath.

Shakingly and hesitantly he turns to his left.

The bedside that is being currently occupied by a familiar pile of black quills with red streaks. Sonic lets out a quiet sigh of relief content that he hadn't disturbed the other's sleep, especially considering in the past seven months they haven't had much rest, there was little time for resting during the war.

But now, now the war is over, and there was no need for the resistance any longer. There was no need for the restless nights or the constant staying up while running on an hour of sleep planning the next attack. Sonic shifts to his right, his legs slip from under the comforter that overwhelmed the shared bed. He sits up fully and his legs hang loosely over the edge of the bed just barley touching the floor, closing his eyes Sonic takes a deep shuddering breath to control his anxieties, and the very loud pounding of his own heart beat. 

Burying his face in his hands, "Chaos...what am I doing?" He whispers to himself quiet enough so that his sleeping partner doesn't wake. Taking another sharp intake of breath Sonic's vision blurs and his eyes become wet, "this is so stupid, you're being stupid Sonic," he continues to mutter to himself.

Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes added more unnecessary pressure to his eyes and he feels a wetness slip down his cheeks. Why is he crying? He has _nothing _to be sad or even cry about. Weakly he wipes at his cheeks and his itchy eyes in a vain attempt to stop his tears. He lets out a defeated sigh then scoots forward more towards the edge of the bed, he's about to stand up when he hears shifting behind him and two very strong arms wrap around his lower waist pulling him back slightly and his lower back is pressed back against a muzzle.

Had he not known who was behind him, his first instinct would have been to bristle his quills in defense and as a warning. However that was not the case and he was well aware of who was holding him and behind him. Licking his dried lips Sonic whispers out weakly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't," Shadow murmurs against his back softly. Sonic can hear a faint churring coming from his boyfriend. "I woke up on my own, I have a schedule, remember?" Despite the seriousness of his tone, Sonic can tell Shadow is just teasing him. "Yeah...I guess I forgot about that stupid schedule of yours huh?" There's a muffled 'hmph' from his counterpart boyfriend but Sonic can tell he isn't in the mood to retort or mock.

Sparing a glance at the digital clock next to his bedside, Sonic realized that it's still too early for Shadow to be up, "Shadow...it's two thirty in the morning."

The said hedgehog huffs against his back slightly annoyed he speaks, "and?" Sonic rolls his eyes with a weak, nervous smile, "and you should get back to bed, you still got two hours before you have to be up, don't you?" 

"I have the weekends off hedgehog," Shadow mutters holding him a bit tighter. Sonic bites his lower lip and represses any and every urge to cry, his shoulders shake slightly, it's been so long since he's been held like this and the touch has become so foreign in his mind that he can feel his panic rising the longer Shadow holds on to him, "Shadow, can you please let me go?" 

Sonic senses the pause from Shadow by the way his muscle tense and the way he can practically hear the cogs in Shadow's head turn. Hesitantly and slowly, Shadow removes his arms from around his waist and retreats altogether. Sonic hates that he lets out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding. Standing up quickly and abruptly, he quickly slips his gloves on and grabs his shoes, buckling the gold lock on them. "Sonic?" Shadow's voice is soft in the dark and it makes Sonic's chest ache, he hates that he's leaving him like he's scared of him but he's in a panic attack right now and he can't help it. Sonic makes his way towards the door, "I'll be right back, I'm sorry."

He doesn't spare a glance back at Shadow, who is sitting up at the end of the bed looking confused, and longing, for a moment he doesn't say anything and Sonic is almost convinced Shadow is not going to say anything at all, until, "take your time, please be safe." It was such a weird thing to hear coming from the anti-hero but Sonic finds comfort in it and he nods knowing Shadow can see.

Twisting the knob, Sonic steps out then quickly but quietly closes the door. Once the door is closed he turns his back to it and leans against it taking a deep breath of fresh air. Bringing his hands up to his head he runs his fingers through his quills and sighs, "what is wrong with you?" 

_This is your boyfriend Sonic, not some crazy, power hungry, and genocidal jackel. _

He rolls his eyes to himself, he knows this but he can't help it. He's associating things he once found brought comfort to things that brought him pain and sorrow, and he doesn't know _why._

This isn't fair.

"I'll just go out for a run, yeah! That will clear my mind," he reasons in an attempt to calm his clouded head that is currently all over the place. Taking another deep breath, he pushes himself off of the door and makes his way down the corridors of the Resistance's Head Quarters. There's no dount in his mind that the remaining members of the resistance are still sleeping. Silver had returned back home in the future shortly after his past self had parted back to his timeline. 

Despite being in the head quarters for almost a month now Sonic still found difficulty making his way around, he finds the main conference room quickly and he knew he was close to the exit. 

Stepping back slight he continues down the hall. Looking to his left and right Sonic takes in all the damage the head quarters has suffered over the past half year, cracks in the wall and chunks of debris from the ceiling and even other walls. A string of guilt sets in his chest and makes it ache, he knows he had no control of what had happened to Mobious over the six months he was held prisoner, but it doesn't stop the weighing frustration and anger of not be able to do anything. Shaking his head he tries to clear his mind from any more trouble some thoughts. Just like his dream everything around him seemed to be going far too fast, he almost doesn't realize he's at the main entrance until he almost trips and fall into the double doors. Stumbling he uses the wall to balance himself out and sighs deeply, "just a quick run Sonic." 

"Just a quick run," he tells himself as he pushes open the doors. His irises dilate and expand from the lack of light in his surroundings, his breath is taken away by how clear the early morning sky is, it's like an endless canvas that expands millions and millions of miles, it's a masterpiece Sonic knows well enough he will never conquer. Outside it's big and open, he feels as though he can actually breathe for once and he knows that's do to his claustrophobia, Eggman had kept him locked in a tiny cell, bound and defenseless for six months and he had a lot of running to catch up with.

Taking a few steps forward he's come to realize that this is where he and the rookie had parted ways, smiling fondly he thinks of them and silently thanks them for their help as though they were next to him again, listening to his endless and pointless rambling, he missed them. 

They were a tough cookie, that's for sure. Sonic doesn't think he'll ever second guess a Mobian and their capabilities ever again, they had proved their worth and in turn led a blazing candle of hope for the future in a tunnel of darkness and dismay. They had brought not only his friends but as well as Mobious together by believing in themself and not backing down from the fight. 

Letting out a final sigh, in honor of his friend who was out saving someone, somewhere Sonic turns away from the ledge. 

Taking a moment to stretch his body, Sonic pulls his right leg backwards up with his left hand and feels the tension leave his thigh, repeating the action with his opposite leg and hand Sonic feels the blood rushing fully to his legs now. Quickly he stretches the rest of his body out getting ready to take off and readys himself. Crouching forward slightly he braces a knee close to his chest and extends his other leg back, his hands brace the concrete cement and within the blink of an eye, he's gone; the only evidence of him being there is a small but noticeable crater caused from how much force he applied to his feet. 

_"I will teach you to hold your tounge." _Sonic can hear a faint voice in his mind play out and he knows it's not real. Infinite has been MIA since their last encounter along with Eggman, no reports, no sightings, no clues, nothing. They just disappeared out of the blue, as if they never existed. Sonic would have guessed that Gun would be a bit more persistent on capturing the Robotnik considering the tyranny he had subjected the world to while Sonic was MIA himself or as everyone had initially thought, Killed. Shaking his head Sonic speeds up and pushes himself to go faster.

He doesn't want to think about the six months he had been held prisoner, he doesn't want to think about the lonely nights, the forced fighting he had endured, or the betrayal he had felt thinking Shadow had turned on them, on _him._ He doesn't want to think about how he missed Tails' birthday while he was in space or how Eggman was set endlessly on destroying everything when the kid had turned eleven.

Chaos, is that how old Tails is now? 

He shakes his head, clenching his eyes shut as he feels his head throb in pain, focus on your run. That's all that matters right now, leave all this nonsense and the garbage can of memories behind. He was free, he was safe, and he was as healthy as he could be right now, physically. 

He's boosting past destroyed eggbot piles, swept up mounds of building debris, he's on the edge of the city, "this is a quick run," he mutters to himself trying to resist the temptation. He's about to drift to his right and make a full figure eight but he catches a glimpse of Green Hill. Still sandy, dried up, and destroyed Green Hill.

His home, his favorite hang out spot, he couldn't resist any more type or temptation if he tried. Despite the zone being destroyed and his usual spots he'd jump on gone Sonic still manages to make his way around just fine. Boosting along the trails and the occasional loops Sonic finds a moment of euphoric excitement and fond memories. He's been wanting to be back here for so long, the sand is annoying but he'll do everything he can to make sure Green Hill makes a full recovery. 

Coming to an open field Sonic halts his run altogether. The stars are still out but Sonic really isn't surprised at all; it still had to be around two in the morning maybe coming upon three in the morning, he doesn't know and right now he doesn't care. He cares about this, the view in front of him. The horizon of Green Hill looks like a desert canyon, big and never ending. It's beautiful but Sonic prefers the grass over sand any day. 

_"Sonic! Eggman's Forces are surging into the city," _Sonic feels his breath catch in his throat. "No, stop, stop just _forget it already!_" He snaps to himself. There is no point in panicking, crying, or fighting. They won the war for Chaos' sake. There was no reason for his stupid brain to keep replaying these memories in his mind, they were irrelevant and he didn't need nor want to think about them. 

Sonic takes in a deep breath, he holds it in for four seconds. Then breathes out for four seconds, trying to clear his mind the best he could. He continues this for a few minutes, the breathing technique was something he learned from Blaze a while back. She used to have the worst temper and really terrible anxiety when it came to the control of her own powers. It was nice, it helped clear his head and he was able to breathe through his mouth properly. The lump that had started to form in his throat had started to dissipate, not by much. He still felt it there but it wasn't as prominent or bothersome.

He finds himself just, standing there. His mind completely blanking out and he doesn't seem to realize how long he's been standing there until legs start to cramp and tire from just standing in one place for too long. The discomfort pulls him back to reality and he's left blinking in surprise. 

How long has he been out here? Minutes, hours?

Taking a wobbly step backwards he does a swift right face and a slightly flawed pivot he turns towards the city he can see in the far distance. Why is this so hard?

Why is his mind all over the place?

Why can't he just get over this stupid ache in his chest and the unreasonable anxieties that claw at his mind when he thinks of confronting Shadow, knowing very well his boyfriend won't be angry at him in anyway nor would he lay a hand on him without his consent. That was Infinite all those illusions, that copy of Shadow was created for the purpose of feeling betrayal. At first Sonic didn't want to believe it, that Shadow was working for Eggman, that Shadow was planning a secret attack to take out the doctor once and for all or whatever his mind would come up with to convince him that Shadow was still on their side, _his_ side.

Maybe he can stay here for a bit longer? The more he is away from the city the more his anxiety seems to leave. Perhaps it was the worrying of Infinite returning and finishing the job, killing Sonic when they met again. Or perhaps he was more afraid of Shadow confronting him about his sudden escape, his nightmare and the possibility of being gone for so long. He knew for certain Shadow would want to hear about his feelings, though not everyone took Shadow to be the feely type and he often holds that persona Sonic has grown to know Shadow for who he truly is, a caring, albeit blunt, but caring boyfriend. And dammit Sonic knows this, _he knows this. _

He decides that Green Hill is not the best place to have a mental breakdown, he does his breathing technique one more time, and stands there for a few more minutes before finding the courage to face the city, then boost off.

The run back to the Resistance's Head Quarters was a lot faster and a lot shorter than Sonic would have liked. Getting there within a span of ten minutes, being careful of his surroundings, fallen debris, eggbot piles, he even took the long way back just to prolong the inevitable confrontation that was sure to commence, he assumes that's the curse of being the fastest thing alive. 

Approaching the same double doors he had left not too long ago, he pulls the handle on one and the doors open without much of a fight.

Much to his dismay.

* * *

Sonic finds himself standing in the dark corridors of the Resistance Head Quarters again, this time staring at the same door he had left not long ago. He's mapping out the details that he sees and notices in it trying to calm and distract himself from opening the door and confronting the hedgehog on the other side. 

Does he knock? Or does he open the door like he owns the place? Though it sounds stupid to himself and probably anyone else he can't help but use that as his excuse because in his moment of minor distress he legit doesn't know if he should. He debates whether he should just turn back and maybe disappear for a few days to clear his head or be an adult and face his problems head on. 

The more he thinks about it, and how stupid his problems really are the more he wants to disappear of the map for another six months but on his own terms and without any torture or futher trauma. He's about to turn on his heel and leave without another word when he hears the door open. 

Turning back to where he was previously standing, Sonic comes to find the same capturing ruby eyes from his dream and the black quills with red streaks that laid in bed with him, Shadow. His quills carry a silky tint to them, more so then usual and the way his muzzle is slightly flushed Sonic can only assume he just got out of the shower.

Shadow blinks momentarily at him and Sonic does the same leaving them both in an awkward silence, one that shouldn't exist between them anymore since the progression of their relationship. Sonic cast his eyes away breaking the contact between them and dryly says, "hey."

"Hey," Shadow says. He also seems to be at a loss for words along with Sonic. And Sonic can't blame him after his concerning out burst a little while ago. "Is it okay if I come in?" Sonic ask and he hears Shadow speak in a semi soft tone, "you don't have to ask." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world and that's all the invitation Sonic needs as he steps forward while Shadow takes a step back then to the side letting his boyfriend inside their shared room. Closing the door Shadow turns to Sonic who makes his way over to the still unmade bed and sits down, and begins to take off his shoes. 

Shadow doesn't say anything and that seems to bother Sonic more then it should.

He's the one who wanted to avoid the confronting of his own problems. But something about Shadow just standing so still by the door, trying to read him from afar. Too scared to get close but still wanting to provide comfort at the same time. It was a battle Sonic could see playing out in Shadow's head and he hates that he caused that, even if he didn't mean for it to happen. Hesitantly Sonic pats the spot next to him and looks up at Shadow shyly with a small smile. Taking the hint Shadow makes his way over and sits himself next to Sonic who leans against him.

Shadow whispers, "are you okay?"

Sonic lets a sigh out through his nose and presses his muzzle a bit closer to Shadow. Half burying his face in the crook of Shadow's neck, "Sonic." Shadow tries again his voice a bit louder but still no more above a whisper. 

"I'm not okay," Sonic mutters out.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Shadow ask. Sonic shifts so he's eye to eye with Shadow again and he nods, he doesn't need to voice how much he appreciates Shadow asking because he can see it himself and Sonic speaks shakingly, "please, just can you hold me?" 

Shifting their postions, Shadow scoots both him and Sonic farther up their bed and they both fall down against the pillows and without hesitation Shadow pulls him into his arms and gives a reassuring squeeze. They both just simply lay there, basking in each other's warmth and the contentment of being together after so long, after so much pain. Shadow's left hand lazily runs through his quills and lets out soft churring noises to calm him and perhaps cheer him up.

"I'm having nightmares about Infinite," he speaks softly against Shadow's chest, focusing on the heartbeat of his boyfriend and his hands lightly combing through the fur on Shadow's chest. Shadow says nothing and Sonic takes that as his que to continue his venting.

"I keep seeing situations I've already been in and have survived, but my heart is racing and it's like I'm there all over again," he explains, this probably sounds so stupid and he's just being dumb about this. "But it's been getting worse and my nightmares are starting to become different, these situations I've been in I've made out alive but I keep seeing or feeling myself die or give up over and over again and it's terrifying." Shadow holds him a bit tighter when he hears the stutter in Sonic's voice, perhaps in a vain attempt to protect him from the demons that plauged his mind at night.

"And the worse thing about it is that it's so stupid, the nightmares, my anxiety, it's dumb and I know I'm okay and I'm not there anymore but it's just stupid," Sonic starts to pick up the pacing of his words becoming more and more upset the longer he carries on. Shadow is quick to silence him, "it's not stupid. And you're not stupid for feeling that way."

That seems to take Sonic off guard, and before he could even protest Shadow's words the said hedgehog continues, "you've suffered a lot of trauma in your life and you're only eighteen, you were forced to grow up too fast and you've spent the last ten years of your life fighting a mad man." 

Sonic shudders at that sickening realization, he knew that was how his life played out deep down but hearing it from another's mouth, in their own words left him shaken. Shadow moves his left hand along the sides of Sonic's body. It dips after reaching the end of his back quills then Sonic is pulled to his right and situated in a way that he is laying directly on top of Shadow. And the same hands pull him impossibly closer. 

"If I am honest with you I am surprised you haven't started showing signs sooner," Sonic looks up at Shadow with a questioning gaze, "signs?" Shadow nods at that, "I was beginning to grow concerned," Shadow pauses and it's clear to Sonic that he is debating wether or not he should say what he is thinking. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sonic brushes their noses together catching Shadow's attention and pulling him from his thoughts.

"Have you considered that you might have PTSD?" The question defiantly halts all of Sonic's thoughts. PTSD? Had he thought about that at all?

He lays his head sideways on Shadow's chest and stares at the wall, thinking. There's not doubt in his mind that he has suffered traumatic experiences over the course of his life. Fighting a mad man since he was eight years old, not understanding a lot about the world or mental illness probably took part in a repression of his emotions. It also didn't help that he was taking care of a four year old fox at the time.

"Sonic?"

"I'm thinking just give me a second," there's bite in his words and he really doesn't mean it. Shadow hasn't done anything to deserve any form of disrespect or attitude from him, but Shadow obliges his request. Staying silent and he waits for Sonic to speak up for himself, "I don't think I have PTSD Shadow." 

"I can schedule you an appointment with a therapist if yo-" Shadow starts but doesn't get to finish when Sonic abruptly rolls off of him and distances himself away from him. "I don't have PTSD Shadow I don't need to see a therapist for stupid nightmares I'm having," Sonic folds his arms together and huffs. This was so dumb and Shadow wasn't helping. 

"Your nightmares are not invalid, Sonic this isn't something to be ashamed of," Shadow pushes himself up and slowly reaches for Sonic's hand and takes hold of it. "I would never judge you for needing help," Sonic doesn't seem to respond to his touch or acknowledge his reassurance as he says, "Shadow I don't need a therapist if anything you do, you've suffered a lot more then I have."

"We both have had very unfortunate upbringings, that has never made us who we are and my trauma is no more then yours." Shadow presses his muzzle against Sonic's shoulder and lets out a string of purrs and slowly he can feel Sonic relax against him again. "I am seeing a therapist, I have been getting help and support from my team and you," Sonic peaks out from the corner of his eye when Shadow says that, as if he was astonished by this revelation. "I understand you have a persona to uphold but you don't have to have it up when you are around me. I have loved you and will continue to do so as you are."

Sonic feels tears burn the edges of his eyes once more and he lets out a choked cough to try and suppress a sob. He turns fully to Shadow and seemingly falls into his arms. The said hedgehog is already there, his arms open and ready to catch Sonic when he falls.

"This sucks so much," Sonic mutters against his chest, his voice slightly muffled but Shadow can hear the wetness of his voice. Raking his fingers through Sonic's quills once more Shadow nods, "I know, I know it does." Pressing a firm loving kiss against Sonic's forehead Shadow mutters out, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

Sonic presses against him in a more needy manner and Shadow complied, wrapping his arms around his upper back, he pulls Sonic up away from his chest and presses their lips together. This isn't the first time they've kissed since their reunion but it's still full of passion, love.

It was an unspoken word between them and they both understood by the desperation of each other's actions and body language.

_I missed you_

Unintentionally Sonic claws at his shoulders in an attempt to keep him close. Shadow presses his lips rougher against his own to reassure that he isn't going anywhere. There's a soft pause in the kiss and they part their lips slightly for air, their breath ghost against each other's then Sonic presses his lips to Shadow's once more. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes, kissing eachother breathless and it's pure heaven to them. There is shared light touches and gentle caresses along their bodies; both seemingly too afraid to go any further than that with their actions but knowing both wanted to.

Pulling back Shadow whispers through rough pants, "what can I do to make you feel better?" His voice slightly rasping. Sonic presses himself against Shadow's body and says through huffs, "touch me, please I just need you."

Shadow, slowly switches their positions, hovering above Sonic, he assaults his throat with kisses, and soft bites. Catching Sonic's flesh in his teeth he lightly drags it back then releases, showering that specific spot that begins to bruise with mouth opened kisses. Dragging his tounge against the dip between Sonic's neck and shoulder Shadow proceeds to leave markings along his body. 

Sonic makes quiet whines followed by sharp gasps when Shadow bites down on his shoulder. Shadow wasn't one to usually leave hickeys, knowing this and the fact that Shadow was purposefully doing just that made Sonic's body heat up. His arms rake through Shadow's quills and he finds a certain lock that he clings to him tightly, not wanting Shadow to leave, not wanting him to be another apparition. 

Shadow continues to touch him, setting his body on fire and Shadow's hand slides down from his hip to his thigh. The touch sends a nervous shiver down his spine but despite his wariness he's undoubtedly excited.

It's been so long and he wants this, he wants him. 

Shadow pulls away from his neck, then moves off of his body altogether; "Shadow?" Sonic asked breathless. His question is answered when he hears shuffling from the nightstand's drawer and Shadow pulls out a tiny white bottle that Sonic hasn't seen in over seven months. His muzzle flushes a dark red and his realization, "do you have any condoms?" 

Shadow pauses, then - more shuffling from the drawer, "There's one left." Shadow pulls out the plastic wrapped condom and sets it down next to the bottle of lube. "I guess it's our lucky day then huh?" Sonic chuckles lightly. "Yes, I guess it is," Shadow whispers his eyes half lidded as he crawls back over Sonic's body, his eyes never leave Sonic's and it makes this experience all the more intense. 

Shadow's lips latch onto his throat once more, continuing to leave marks along his neck. He presses his hips down against Sonic's and digs. Sonic lets out a breathless huff, the friction is good, so good. It's a sensation neither have felt in a long time. Shadow's hands begin to explore and map out his body once more. 

Touching and tracing every dip and curve, bump and bruise;

_Beautiful._

Beautiful is the one word Shadow would use to describe Sonic right here and right now. He's the light at the end of the tunnel, the evidence that there will be a better tomrrow. He has fought and slain gods, has proven time and time again that one stubborn and sad old man won't ever get rid of him. Despite his short comings and the trauma he has faced he has always seemed to have hope. 

Shadow flips open the cap to the bottle of lube and squeezed lightly allowing the gel to coat his middle and pointer fingers. He uses his thumb to spread the gel along the lengths of his fingers and cautiously brings his hand lower, hovering above the tight ring of muscles. Sparing a look up at him both Sonic and Shadow make eye contact, "are you sure you want this? I won't oppose to you not wanting to," Shadow's voice is soft as he searches Sonic's eyes for any hint of hesitation or self-doubt.

"No, no I want this...Its just been a while you know?" Sonic whispers to him then continues, "just go easy on me okay?" Shadow briefly presses their lips together then pushes a finger inside of him. Sonic's lets out a muffled noise and his body immediately reacts by clenching down against the intrusion. Shadow doesn't push farther, he does however wiggle his finger around pushing against Sonic's walls trying to get him to relax. He sits there for a few moments still searching Sonic eyes they are slightly glazed over for any second thoughts

Ultimately when Sonic does tell him to move, he pushes his finger in all the way, curling it once he has the opportunity. 

His hips jolt at the sensation and Shadow's free hand presses down on his hips to keep him in place, _"Chaos."_ Sonic huffs out, squirming against Shadow as the said hedgehog adds seemingly more pressure to a certain spot. One that has Sonic arching his back. Shadow's hand that had held him down slides down and hesitantly, his hand wraps around Sonic's length.

A light squeeze has him tossing his head back and half burying his face in the comforter of the bed; he's unsure what to do with his hands so following suit of his half buried face, Sonic's hands grip tightly at the overwhelmingly hot blanket. Shadow is stroking him and it feels so good; it's setting his already dizzy mind into a never ending spiral. It feels so good but it's so overwhelming, so the moment Shadow pushes in another finger and spreads them apart Sonic can't help to stop the sob that comes out of his mouth, _"Shadow." _

Sonic's body trembled lightly as Shadow once again gives him the time to adjust, lightly prodding against the walls that resisted the invading digits, "Sonic," Shadow starts, "you need to relax."

"I'm trying," the blue hedgehog snaps, taking in a shuddering breath, "It's been awhile, I just...need to get used to it," Sonic says with a huff. Sonic gives Shadow a quick nod to move again and the hedgehog compiled. Slowly his two fingers push farther then curl again. The action has Sonic trembling under Shadow, the said hedgehog is staring at him intensely. Like a predator watching prey, but Sonic knew better. Shadow has been probably the most vanilla when it came to sex, aside from the occasional stress relief that Sonic could be, Sonic wasn't afraid of this hedgehog and he doesn't see the terrible fake that had terrorised the city for six months. Another push against his prostate has him moaning;

He forgets how good Shadow is with his fingers.

Both fingers push and rub against that spot and he can feel a familiar coil in his lower abdomen ready to snap; it's too soon and he doesn't want it to end like this.

"Enough," Sonic chokes out, taking Shadow by surprise. Panting Sonic continues, "it's enough, come on...need you." 

With one last spread of his fingers, Shadow retracts the two digits, Sonic letting out a short breath as he does so. Shadow sits back on his heels, reaching for the still packaged condom. Tearing open the plastic, Shadow carefully unrolls the protection.

"Is there a specific position you want?" Ah yes, Shadow the "forever blunt" Hedgehog. Sonic wasn't one to not talk about sex positions at all and let alone not get embarrassed by the topic; and judging by the smirk Shadow bares his attempt to tease Sonic was a success, "uh..I don't really know, do you have any in mind?"

"I have a few, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable while we are making love," Chaos, Shadow just knows how to take his breath away; his face becomes impossibly more flushed at Shadow's wording and the loving gaze he is given makes his heart swell, Sonic must have realized he wasn't answering and looking at Shadow like an idiot, biting his lower lip; knowing very well what it does to Shadow,

"I wanna ride you." 

Shadow nods, breaking eye contact for the moment so he can properly put the condom on. Sonic sits himself up, though it was a bit difficult to do so with how shakey and hot his body felt. 

Shadow shifts then sits himself down, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. His legs are spread and Shadow's length is fully erect, waiting for him; Chaos the sight is just breathtaking to Sonic. Shadow doesn't even need to say anything for Sonic to understand the unspoken words.

_Come here._

A shiver runs down his spine, excitement. He crawls over to Shadow never taking his eyes off of him, never breaking eye contact. Once he's close enough Shadow doesn't hesitate to reach for him, pulling him in for a kiss. Sonic would take the time to map out Shadow's lips, remembering the taste and how they feel so right against his own.

Shadow's lips are a drug and Sonic is a hopeless addict.

A tongue presses at his lips and softly he parts his lips allowing Shadow to invade his mouth. Sonic squirms in Shadow's hold trying to find a comfortable spot to sit, feeling Shadow's hands trail to his hips then lift him slightly. 

Sonic can feel Shadow's tip press against him and he feels a shiver run down his spine, this is it, "you're really sure?" Shadow's voice is concerned and Sonic knows that if they stopped now Shadow wouldn't be mad, bat an eye and would simply lay there with Sonic in his arms. "I'm basically sitting on your dick already Shadow," Sonic huffs out a laugh and Shadow gives him a look.

Sonic answers all doubt that may linger in Shadow's mind by slowly sinking down on him, Chaos this felt so right. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable though it would have been a lot worse without lube so Sonic can't really find it in himself to complain. 

The groan Sonic receives from Shadow is low, sexy and it's a sound Sonic absolutely loves. He pauses his motions halfway allowing his body the time to adjust to Shadow's length. He sits there for a couple of minutes, his body shivering from the sensation and Shadow's claws digging into his hips. He loves this, it feels so good. Taking a deep breath Sonic sinks down the rest of the way until he is fully sitting in Shadow's lap. 

"Chaos, Sonic..." Shadow lets out a deep huff. Gods he loves his voice, he loves everything about him and subconsciously Sonic raises his hips then sinks back down. 

The stretch isn't as painful as the first time, it's still noticeably uncomfortable. He finds himself stopping halfway again only to rise back up then sink fully back down. 

Sonic is tight, he's clenching down on him in all the right ways and Shadow is trying to keep his mind from feeling anymore fuzzy then it already does; he wants to focus on Sonic, not just the feeling Sonic is giving him. He wants to focus on his being, his body, his eyes, he wants to hear his voice. It becomes clear to Shadow that Sonic is purposefully keeping his voice quiet. 

Snapping his hips upward, Shadow meets Sonic half way and the sound he gets from him is absolutely intoxicating. _"Shit, my Chaos.." _Sonic's eyes are hooded and it's clear he's fighting himself to stop from closing his eyes altogether. Sonic raises his hips again and Shadow meets him with a sharp thrust that has Sonic arching against him. 

"Right there?" Shadow doesn't even need to ask to really know the answer, but the frantic nod he receives is pleasant in itself. Releasing Sonic's hips, Shadow moves his hands to wrap around his upper body, pressing against him impossibly close and snaps his hips up again, setting a consistent pace and the noises Sonic is making are so good, he's moaning in his ear and Shadow feels his self control waning. "I love you, I love you," Sonic huffs over and over like a chant.

"I love you too," Shadow leans up and presses his lips against Sonic's. It's a mouth open kiss, it's sloppy and wet but that has never stopped them before.

Sonic's hips meet his own again and the action has them both rolling their eyes back. Breaking away Sonic whispers to him, "you feel so good..." his breath is uneven and it doesn't take a genius to know that Sonic is close and Shadow isn't far behind. Pushing Sonic's body forward the said blue hedgehog's body presses back against the mattress and his quills spread out like waves. Shadow is towering over him again, "so do you." 

Their lips press together again this time more out of love then a physical need. It's still just as intense for Sonic and that's probably because of the overwhelming emotions he can feel radiating off of Shadow. His body is pressed so close and Shadow has taken full control over the situation and Sonic is silently thankful, the few short minutes he had been riding the other hedgehog had his head spinning and he was edging closer to his release. He wanted this to drag on between them, wanting to reach a blissful climax but also wanting Shadow to stay where he is.

_Maybe he could convince Shadow for a round two after this._

A particularly well aimed thrust steals Sonic from his thoughts and has him moaning again. "You seem distracted," Shadow says in a hushed tone a shit eating grin painting his face. "I wonder why," Sonic snaps with no real anger. Shadow gives out a small chuckle and resumes his pace, steady snaps of his hips and Sonic pushes back against him, just like earlier they meet eachother halfway and it's pure heavens to them. 

"Shadow," Sonic's eyes are squeezed shut as he gives his warning. Shadow nods, fighting the urge to close his eyes as well. He wants to watch him come undone, fall apart under his hands. Shadow feels his body being pushed forward into Sonic more, turning slightly to his side noticing that Sonic had wrapped his legs around him pulling him closer. Shadow's hands leave Sonic's back and reach for both Sonic's hands. 

He intertwines their fingers and they lace together perfectly. Like a match made in heaven. Sending a reassuring squeeze to Sonic's hands, Shadow's pace becomes quick and almost relentless, "Shadow." Sonic's being more vocal now and Shadow is losing himself to the desperation in Sonic's voice.

Sonic is moaning his name like a religious chant and Shadow feels all self control fly out the window, he loves how Sonic's walls are clenching down on him and spasming at the same time. "I'm close," Shadow warns and Sonic's legs hold on to him tighter, "stay inside." Shadow nods and sends Sonic's hands another hard squeeze. 

Shadow can feel his climax coming incredibly close and he frees his left hand from Sonic's and takes hold of Sonic's length again, stroking him in time with his thrust. "Shadow, Shadow," Sonic pants out throwing his head back, arching against him.

Sonic can't stop the cry that leaves his mouth as he finally, finally reaches his climax. Shadow strokes him through his orgasm, leading him into a contentful afterglow as Shadow's hips snap forward in a more messy and clumsy manner.

With one last thrust, Shadow presses his hips hard against Sonic as he follows suit in reaching his own climax. Slowing the thrust of his hips then stopping altogether as he sits there, hovering above Sonic who is panting, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and his eyes glazed over staring at him. 

"Do-don't..." Sonic huffs, "Don't leave yet." Shadow nods, and he sits there for a few minutes.

Both their bodies are shivering, from the fading after glow and the intense heat leaving their body. "Sonic, we need to get cleaned up," Shadow huffs out pulling back and pulling out of Sonic completely. Sonic lets out a soft whine at the now empty feeling. 

Getting off the bed Shadow heads over to their shared bathroom, disappearing for a few minutes only to come back with wipes and a towel. 

"Sonic, you need to get cleaned up." Sonic throws his arms in the air and makes grabby hands, "pick me uuuup," Sonic whines and Shadow can't help the soft chuckle that leaves him. He's in a better mood, "do you want to take a bath?"

"A bath...sounds, nice." 

* * *

Sonic watches him from his side of the bed as he moves from one side of the room to another. "Do you _really _have to go?" Shadow sighs for what feels like the hundredth time, "Sonic, I have a job. You know this, I will be back before you know it." 

Sonic rolls his eyes, knowing very well that wasn't the case. Shadow was being called in for a mission. The war just ended, why can't they just get some time alone together? 

Shadow seems to have noticed his silence because he stops the endless shuffling and makes his way over to their bed. Sitting next to Sonic, Shadow rest his hand on Sonic's thigh getting his attention, "I will call you as soon as I get an opportunity...I promise." Sonic smiles gently and leans forward wrapping his arms around Shadow in a tight embrace, "I know, but for safe measures, let that commander of yours know that he is ruining our sex life."

Shadow huffs, smiling against him, "I will, though I highly doubt he will care." Sonic laughs, a genuine laugh that breaks into a series of snorts. The laughter dies down as fast as it had started; pressing his forehead against Shadow's he nudges against his head and Shadow nudges back. "At least stay for breakfast?" 

"Alright."

Breakfast consisted of french toast, cheese sweet pepper omelettes and cinnamon oatmeal; playful banter and loving stares. Sonic and Shadow sat next to one another and as cliche as it was, they held hands under the table. Sonic's face lightly flushed, smiling, laughing with his family and friends, Shadow could get used to this. But he has a mission he must attend, the faster he gets it done, the faster he can return to Sonic. 

A light squeeze to his hand catches Sonic's attention and he turns to Shadow smiling widely only for it to fade as realization sets in. In the distance, by the cafeteria's doors Sonic can see the other members of Team Dark waiting for their Team Leader. Sonic and Shadow get up together, never breaking apart their hands they walk to the exit.

Ignoring the stares, the longing looks, or the knowing smirks. "Hey Blue," Rouge says with a big smile, opening her arms for a hug which Sonic happily gives her, "it's good to see Team Dark back together again." Omega gives a simple yet enthusiastic, "Affirmative." And Rouge just nods in agreement. 

"Can we have a moment alone before we leave?" Shadow speaks up and that slightly surprises Sonic but he doesn't protest and Rouge gives a small smile, "we'll be waiting by the front door." Shadow nods then turns to Sonic taking both his hands and stares at him like he's the most important person in the world, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Sonic's expression softens. Shadow's lips purse and his brows knit in frustration, he's fighting with himself again. Debating wether or not he should speak his mind. Sonic extends a hand and presses his palm against Shadow's cheek dragging his thumb in a reassuring manner, "you can tell me what's on your mind." 

Shadow nods, leaning forward he presses their lips together in a chaste and sad kiss, breaking the kiss Shadow leans their foreheads and nudges against him then whispers, "I'll call you as soon as I can." 

"I know," Sonic mumbles. With one last kiss, Shadow disappears behind the exit doors of the cafeteria. 

Sonic stands there for a solid ten seconds before he's rushing after Shadow, the said hedgehog is halfway down the hall Omega and Rouge waiting for him when he shouts, "hey, faker!" Shadow halts where he is and turns side ways back to him. Clear confusion written all over his face.

Boosting forward Sonic presses his lips roughly against Shadow's and before Shadow could even return the kiss Sonic pulls away, "don't be a stranger, okay?" 

Shadow blinks at him for a few moments then slowly nods, pressing one, final and painfully short kiss to Shadow's lips, Sonic heads back to the cafeteria one hundred percent aware that Shadow's eyes have never left him. 

Once Sonic has disappeared behind the metal doors Shadow turns back to his team and does his best to ignore the smirk from Rouge or the mechanic chuckle from Omega.

"Hate to see him leave, love to watch him go?" 

"Shut up Rouge."

**Author's Note:**

> During any type of sexual intercourse always wear a condom with your partner to protect yourself and them from unwanted pregnancies, sexually transmitted diseases or infections.
> 
> Condoms do not 100% prevent pregnancy or STDs/STIs but they do provide a strong barrier.
> 
> Remember consent is everything.
> 
> This was my first time writing sex and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I don't really like the term "fucking" or "porn" when it comes to emotional sex "love making" will always have a special place in my aro/ace ass heart.
> 
> I'm working on a two shot for Resident Evil with Sherry and Leon which I will be posting the first chapter after I post Call You Mine Chapter 11.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot it took over a few weeks to write between work, training, and personal issues have a good day/ night everyone.


End file.
